Pelotes de laines et aiguilles à tricoter
by Catirella
Summary: ‹ Série Petit OS : Numéro 80 › ... Wufei fixe avec intérêt le 3ème locataire de leur appartement... Quatre rentre dans le dos de Wufei, puis regarde le pourquoi de cet incident... Que ferions nous pas par amour... YAOI


Titre : **Pelotes de laines et aiguilles à tricoter**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Nan !

Genre : Série_** de petits OS… Des situations au hasard de la vie, donc AU et souvent OOC… **_(Number 80) …

_Bêta, __Siashini_ :

_AHHHHHH… Siashini morte de rire… Comment as-tu pu faire ça à ce pauvre Duo ?__  
__Là tu as fait très fort… Mais c'est hilarant !__  
__Merci Cat !!!!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 11et 12 janvier 2008.  
Mis en ligne le mardi 15 janvier 2008 à 9h03._

Petit OS du mardi **- 20**.

Je ne vais pas vous le cacher j'ai pas eu de grande idée de texte en GW ses derniers temps. Un peu le néant d'ailleurs.  
Donc, pas frapper l'auteur pour ce texte pas des plus super, svouplait !

Sinon, je le mets ici, car sinon, je ne le mettrai nulle part ailleurs. Je me suis lancée dans l'écriture **Harry Potter**.  
J'ai déjà mis en ligne 2 One shot et normalement ce jeudi, soit le 17 janvier 2008. Je vais mettre en ligne le 1er chapitre d'une fiction Harry Potter. Je vous le dis car… (moment de grande honte, mais c'est troooop bon…) … Cette fiction sera axée en arrière plan sur ceci : " Angleterre où avant 1999 dans les établissements privés le recourt aux châtiments corporels sur les élèves étaient encore en vigueur… "  
Voilà…  
Ma réputation après cela sera définitivement établie.  
Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cela, vu que HP est en Angleterre et surtout que… Je ne peux pas vous le dire ici, mais le plus important et que moi je le sais… Une dernière chose, ma bêta pour HP est **Natsumi Kido** qui rejoint donc l'équipe actuelle. Elle sera aussi amenée à corriger des OS pour GW… Bienvenue à Natsumi Kido dans la lourde tâche de me corriger.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de mon texte du mardi.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous.  
Bisou,  
**Catirella**

◈

**§ **– **Série des petits One Shot du mardi **– **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS très court**.

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 79 du mardi 8 janvier 2008 et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **cristalsky** - **C Elise** - **caro06** - **Lysanea** - **LN** - **natakukazuki** - **SNT59 **- **Kyu Redwolf** - **Noan** - **Jully Reed** - **kela** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **lisou52** - **Babel56** - **L'ange gardien** - **Tsuda** et **haevenly**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

_**GW**_

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Pelotes de laines et aiguilles à tricoter**

**

* * *

**

Wufei était comme pétrifié, dans l'encadrement de la double porte de la pièce principale de l'appartement, qu'il louait avec 2 autres étudiants en droit tout comme lui.

Quatre qui lisait un article de droit ne vit pas Wufei, qui bloquait l'accès à la pièce et lui rentra dedans.

« Outch ! Wufei, mais pourquoi tu es dans le passage ? »

« Il a définitivement pété un câble ! »

« Qui ? »

Quatre poussa Wufei pour voir ce qu'il fixait et écarquilla les yeux à son tour.

Wufei et Quatre comme dans un film se regardaient puis regardaient à nouveau le 3ème colocataire de l'appartement.

Wufei pencha la tête et après s'être mordillé la lèvre inférieure demanda à Quatre les sourcils légèrement froncés…

« À ton avis c'est pour qui ? »

« J'espère que ce n'est pas pour moi ! »

Wufei se retient de pouffer de rire à la réponse de Quatre.

Quatre s'approcha doucement, tandis que Wufei resta en retrait préfèrent voir la scène d'où il se trouvait. Avec leur 3ème colocataire il était préférable de garder ses distances le plus souvent possible… Surtout lorsqu'il était armé… Ce qui semblait être le cas…

Quatre s'accroupit devant lui et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

Il se retrouva face à un jeune garçon, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Celui-ci l'était tellement qu'il en tirait la langue sur le côté gauche de son visage.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« … »

Duo, le 3ème habitant de l'appartement regarda son ami et se pinça les lèvres sur-le-champ. Quatre lui sourit et lui remonta sa paire de lunettes de forme rectangulaire à gros contour noir sur l'arrête du nez. Wufei lui, avait pris ses aises et son épaule gauche reposait sur le chambranle de la porte, tout en les regardant avec un sourire en coin.

« Alors tu tricotes quoi ? »

Duo fit un immense sourire à son ami.

Wufei eut un coup de chaud soudain…

Duo était de ceux ou celles qui d'un simple sourire et ce même affublé d'horribles lunettes. Pouvaient envouter toutes créatures vivants sur terre. Cela avait d'ailleurs le don d'agacer fortement le chinois de service, qui malgré le fait d'avoir un petit copain, rougissait comme une collégienne dès que l'américain n'avait pas un air stupide sur le visage. Quatre, lui, le connaissant depuis ses 6 ans, n'avait pas ce problème. Tout du moins il ne l'avait plus.

« Un pull pour Heero. Je voudrais le lui offrir à Noël. »

« Le pauvre ! »

Duo fronça le nez dans une moue adorable en fusillant Wufei du regard.

« Ne me fixe pas de cette façon onna. »

« Tu es jaloux. »

Quatre se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir Wufei, pour s'imaginer la tête qu'il devait faire lorsque Duo lui avait dit qu'il était jaloux.

Wufei les sourcils levés type étonnement renchérit.

« Jaloux du pull ou de Yuy ? »

« Du pull. Yuy il est à moi. »

S'en fut trop pour Quatre qui partit à rire.

« Maxwell ? »

« **Quoi ?** »

Duo était maintenant en plus du reste, vexé que son ami d'enfance se moque de lui.

« Tu as déjà vu le film " Le Père Noël est une ordure" ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Ton pull est la réplique ce celui tricoté comme cadeau de Noël. »

Quatre était maintenant mort de rire sur la moquette, se tenant le ventre.

« C'est méchant, je suis dessus depuis plus de 3 mois. »

« **HEIN !** »

Quatre ne rigolait plus et Wufei avait failli s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

« Tu le tricotais où ce truc ? »

Duo posa son tricot sur ses genoux en baissant les yeux.

« Dans le métro et le RER. »

Quatre soupira de la tristesse soudaine de son ami.

« C'est ton premier tricot ? »

« Oui. »

« C'était pas la peine de demander Quatre ! Même un aveugle au toucher l'aurait vu. »

« **Wufei.** »

Wufei soupira.

« Pardon s'était méchant… Mais vrai... »

Duo soupira à s'en fendre l'âme. Quatre lui caressa la joue.

« Tu auras dû commencer par plus simple. Comme une écharpe. »

« Mais il en a plein des écharpes. »

Wufei ferma les yeux en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

« Maxwell Maxwell Maxwell… Lorsque l'on aime son petit copain, crois-moi, que tu es un millier de ce qu'il t'offre importe peu… Tu portes le cadeau que l'être aimé te fait. Encore plus s'il l'a fait de ses blanches mains. .. Bon, pour la chose sans forme que tu as sur les genoux il y a prescription ! »

Deux larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Duo.

« Wufei, tu l'as fait pleurer c'est malin. »

Wufei soupira à son tour profondément.

« En plus d'avoir les cheveux aussi longs qu'une fille si ce n'est plus, il en a aussi le caractère niveau susceptibilité. »

Quatre ne dit rien, mais au fond de lui il savait que Wufei avait raison. Wufei, s'était décollé de la porte et se trouvait maintenant à côté de Duo.

« C'est quoi cette couleur ? »

Duo renifla et leva les yeux vers Wufei qui avait pris une des pelotes de laine pour la confection du pull.

« C'est bleu turquoise. »

« C'est surtout très laid. »

Duo poussa une sorte de petit couinement en commençant à pleurer silencieusement.

« C'est vrai que la couleur n'est pas très belle Duo. »

« Arrête de pleurer tu vas finir pas m'agacer Maxwell. Tu aurais pu prendre, noir, bleu marine ou comme la couleur de tes yeux. Cela aurait était plus joli et plus intime. »

Duo s'essuya le nez avec sa manche de pull. Quatre et Wufei grimacèrent.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Oui, mais fais-moi plaisir ne recommence pas ça. »

« Quoi ? »

« Te moucher dans ta manche Duo, c'est dégoutant. »

« J'avais pas de mouchoir. »

« Pire que mon petit neveu de 3 ans. »

Duo tira la langue à Wufei.

« C'est bien ce que je disais ! Allez sale gosse. Tu vas changer de pull et on va déjà commencer par racheter de la laine. »

Les yeux de Duo se mirent à briller.

« C'est vrai Feifei ? »

« M'appelle pas comme ça. C'est Wufei, Maxwell. »

Quatre se releva et ébouriffa les cheveux de Duo.

« Je viens avec vous, je vais moi aussi tricoter une écharpe à Trowa. »

Wufei sentit soudain 2 paires d'yeux le fixaient avec insistance.

« Quoi ? »

« Ben… Zechs, il va être jaloux s'il n'a pas une belle écharpe lui aussi. »

Wufei ferma les yeux de lassitude en basculant la tête en arrière.

« Maxwell la prochaine fois offre-lui quelque chose de tout fait. »

« Comme quoi ? »

Quatre repartit à rire.

« Il va finir par avoir ma peau ! »

Duo se leva après avoir reposé soigneusement son tricot et alla planter un bisou sonore sur la joue de Wufei.

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon Wufinou. »

Wufei sourit en coin lorsque Duo se blottit contre lui, en attirant Quatre à eux. S'en suivit un gros câlin à 3 comme Duo en avait besoin de temps en temps depuis tout petit.

Le lendemain l'atelier tricot commença.

Quatre se débrouillait plutôt bien. Ses grandes sœurs lui avaient appris tout petit lorsque l'aînée des Winner, attendait sa première petite nièce.

Wufei n'était pas en reste. Lui qui pestait contre les onnas, se trouvait être une parfaite petite tricoteuse avec de la laine et des aiguilles à tricoter.

Duo lui était plus à l'aise, qu'avec son pull, mais c'était encore loin d'être la perfection. Il en pleura presque lorsque Wufei et Quatre lui firent recommencer le début plus de 5 fois.

Duo dut redoubler de vigilance pour ne pas perdre de maille en route. Il tirait toujours la langue lorsque cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il tricotait son échappe. Mais au bout de 4 semaines au lieu de 3 pour Wufei et Quatre, il put être le plus fier au monde de ce qu'il avait fait de ses propres mains. Même s'il avait dû changer ses plans pour Noël… Ce serait un cadeau que le Père Noël n'aurait pas à livrer au moins.

Le jour où les 3 colocataires allèrent offrir leur écharpe respective à leur petit copain était enfin arrivé. Duo la veille au soir allongé sur le ventre sur la moquette du salon avait contemplé son paquet cadeau tel un enfant devant un sapin de Noël.

Quatre et Wufei le retrouvèrent endormi à même le sol et le couchèrent dans son lit, où il prit son oreiller comme doudou une fois dans celui-ci.

Mais ce soir était le grand soir.

Un samedi soir comme un autre.

Une soirée entre amis, entre amants.

Un samedi soir où Duo comme à son habitude était tout excité qu'Heero soit chez eux.

Une fois ses corvées imposées par Quatre finies, Duo se colla à Heero, ce qui fit sourire les 4 autres. Heero affectionnait les moments câlins de son amant tout fou. Ses petits moments rien qu'à eux et aux 4 autres qui en profitèrent toujours pour les prendre en photos ou bien les taquiner.

Duo se tortilla sur son siège tout le long du repas. Heero vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui clochait. Ce n'était pas leur anniversaire de rencontre, ni celle de leur 1er baiser, ni celle de leur 1ère fois et encore moins l'anniversaire de Duo. Heero avait appris avec son natté convoité par trop de monde à son goût, qu'il ne fallait pas pour sa survie oublier ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses anniversaires avec Duo.

« Duo quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Hein ! Non tout va bien mon amour. »

« Hn ! Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui oui… Quatre, il arrive quand le dessert ? »

Quatre lui sourit.

« Maintenant. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Duo pour quitter la table et partir telle une tornade en direction des chambres.

« Wufei ? »

« Oui ? »

« Il a quoi Duo ce soir ? »

« Rien de plus que les autres mon amour. »

Zechs regarda Trowa puis Heero et ils eurent le même doute à l'encontre de la réponse de Wufei.

Quatre revient avec le dessert quelque instant avant Duo, qui lui revient avec trois paquets cadeaux. Il remit les 2 qui n'étaient pas de lui à Quatre et Wufei, puis il retourna aux côtés d'Heero.

Quatre et Wufei sans attendre, offrirent leur cadeau à Trowa et Zechs. Duo lui fut un peu plus intimidé et le tira hors de la pièce. Heero le suivit un sourcil levé d'étonnement. Heero fut pris d'un doute soudain… Et si aujourd'hui c'était la Saint-Valentin ! Non, impossible la Saint-Valentin ne tombait pas un samedi cette année. Une fois dans l'entrée Duo les joues rosies se mit face à Heero et lui tendit son cadeau.

« C'est pour moi ? »

« Oui… J'espère que cela te plaira. »

Heero sourit et prit le cadeau des mains de son petit ami, puis il l'ouvrit. Heero sourit encore plus lorsqu'il vit ce que contenait le paquet tout mou.

« C'est moi qui l'ai tricoté… Tout seul. »

Heero caressa l'écharpe de couleur améthyste ou violette en souriant.

« Elle est très belle merci. »

Heero passa sa main droite à l'arrière de la tête de Duo et l'attira à lui pour lui donner un tendre baiser sur le front, qui fit frissonner Duo de la tête aux pieds.

Et perdit pied totalement lorsque, après avoir passé l'écharpe autour de son cou, Heero l'attira à lui pour lui donner un baiser des plus passionnés.

Heero tout en embrassant Duo fronça les sourcils en voyant 4 têtes dépasser de l'encadrement de la double porte.

D'un signe de main vif, Heero leur fit comprendre de déguerpir et en vitesse. Les souries niais qu'il reçut en réponse le fit soupirer de dépit tout en continuant d'embrasser Duo.

Duo se détacha d'Heero et le regarda dans les yeux.

« J'embrassais mal ? Où alors c'est l'écharpe, elle te gratte ? »

« Hn ! Non rien de tout cela… MAIS VOUS ALLEZ FOUTRE LE CAMP OUI ? »

« Hein ! »

Duo se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir disparaître, 2 têtes blondes, une noire et une châtaine.

« Ils faisaient quoi ? »

« Les bakas. »

Duo sourit comme un idiot.

« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi. »

Heero retira l'écharpe de son cou et la passa à celui de Duo pour le faire revenir près de lui.

Duo ne se fit pas prier et se blottit à nouveau contre le torse de son amant en prenant soin de passer ses mains sous son pull en cachemire noir.

« Ton pull est tout doux. »

« Ta peau nue et encore plus douce mon ange. »

« _Hummmmmmmmmmm…_ »

Duo avait fermé les yeux savourant les baisers qu'Heero lui donnait après qu'il lui eut mordillé le lobe de son oreille droite.

« Duo. »

« Hum ? »

« J'ai oublié une date spéciale ce soir ? »

« Hein ! Non pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Ce cadeau est magnifique mais très inattendu aussi. »

« _Hummmmmmmmm_, je voulais t'offrir un pull que j'aurais tricoté pour Noël, mais il ressemblait plus à un filet de pêche qu'à un pull après 3 mois d'efforts. »

Heero eut un rire bref puis il vient poser son front sur celui de Duo.

« Alors c'est un de mes cadeaux de Noël en retard ? »

« En quelque sorte. Wufei et Quatre m'ont beaucoup aidé. »

« Hum… Je te remercierai comme il se doit ce soir dans ta chambre. »

Duo afficha un magnifique sourire.

« On jouera au docteur ? »

« Oui, si tu veux. »

« Hummmmmmmmm, j'ai hâte d'y être. »

« Mon ange ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je pourrais t'attacher les mains avec ton cadeau ? »

« Heero ! »

Heero lui sourit et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abimer, car je compte bien la porter tous les jours pour que tout le monde voit ce que mon petit ami a fait pour moi et moi uniquement. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui… Tu es ma petite propriété privée à moi et aussi ma petite tricoteuse personnelle. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et après un baiser chaste prit un petit air fripon.

« Je vais te tricoter un bonnet pour aller avec. »

Heero leva un sourcil, tout comme Duo lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit sourd relativement fort, comme si quelqu'un venait de tomber ou de se cogner.

« C'est quoi ? »

Heero haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée… J'ai hâte d'avoir ton bonnet. »

Un deuxième bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivi d'un juron…

**FIN  
du  
LXXX**

Ne me jetez pas des pierres ou alors des petites hein !  
C'est un peu comme mardi dernier, j'ai dû me fait violence pour écrire ce texte aussi.  
Un petit mot ici pour tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction hebdomadaire « **L'Amour en 80 jours** » … Merci pour vos reviews et comme promis une réponse à la fin de celle-ci.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine.  
Gros BISOUS et à dans une semaine ou 15 jours…  
_**Catirella**_

◈

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
